


The Year To Remember

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a twin, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor!Ben, Gryffindor!Clary, M/M, Muggleborn!Simon, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Isabelle, Slytherin!Jace, Slytherin!Magnus, Slytherin!Ragnor, Slytherin!Raphael, gryffindor!alec, his name is Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: In an alternate universe where our favorite Shadowhunters are young witches and wizards attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Challenges are ahead for everyone:LoveHeartbreakDeathAnd worse...Not getting expelled





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone has their opinions of where everyone in Shadowhunters belongs in the Hogwarts houses, but hear me out. There is a reason for all of them where they are.
> 
> Also some I didn’t know where to put so I checked Tumblr.

It was the end of the summer and back to another year at Hogwarts and the Lightwood’s and their friends were readying for another year at the Lightwood family mansion. 

 

“MAGNUS.” Alec shouted as his boyfriend pulled up to the mansion and quickly embraced his boyfriend and kissed him. “Alexander, the summer has been absolutely dreadful without you.” His lover said and gave him a quick peck, “How are you parents and lovely siblings?”

 

“They’re great. Everyone is here we were just waiting for you.”

 

“Well, my love, you know I just had to be fashionably late.”

 

“Come on, everyone is waiting inside.”

 

They walked inside hand in hand to the dining room where everyone was sitting and eating. When they saw Magnus everyone greeted him as Alec and Magnus sat to eat. Just as the two boys sat Maryse Lightwood walked in and greeted Magnus.

 

“My other boy! How was your summer, dear? I just loved hearing about your travels through your letters to Alec.”

 

“It was incredible! Paris was my favorite, all though it wasn’t as fun being in the city of love without the love of my life.” 

 

“I apologize that would be my doing. I had Alec training for Quidditch season. We compromised on Alec’s future, he will be allowed to play professional Quidditch, but if for whatever reason that doesn’t go as planned, he becomes an Auror and then hopefully into politics.” Maryse apologized.

 

“No worries, Mrs. Lightwood. It would have been unfair for me to steal your son away when I have him all school year.” Magnus said then took a bite of his meal.

 

“Magnus, what have I told you, call me Maryse we’re practically family. Also, I’ve extended an invite to your parents for all of you to spend winter break here.” Maryse said as she continued eating.

 

“Yes ma’am and I’m sure they would love to spend break with your family.” He laughed and they continued their meal.

 

After everyone had finished their meal all the teenagers headed upstairs to hang out. There were three couches and one loveseat that all matched the neutral aesthetic of the room. Alec and Magnus laid together on the loveseat, Jace and Clary sat near Alec and Magnus on the couch near the couple, and Simon and Izzy sat on the floor laying by the rest of the gang and Ben being the seventh wheel laid on the long couch that barely fit his long body.

 

“So, Alec, Ben finally a seventh year are you excited?” Simon asked.

 

“Hell yeah!” Ben said quickly.

 

Alec rolled his eyes at his twin and said, “I guess I just hope I get Head Boy.” 

 

“Of course you’re gonna get Head Boy. You’re top of your class.” Magnus said as he leaned into his boyfriend.

 

“Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Prefect for the past three years for Gryffindor, top of his class, soon-to-be Head Boy, Ben, how is he your twin?” Jace jokes.

 

“You sound like mom.” Ben said and everyone laughed.

 

“Alexander, I love you, but you are insane to take up this much. What’s next the Triwizard Tournament?” Magnus jokes and Alec looks at him and Magnus knows that look.

 

“No. You are a madman. You don’t have to do everything. I mean I don’t even know why they have this tournament anymore after what happened to Cedric Diggory.” Magnus exclaimed as he looked at Alec.

 

“Mags, that’s back when He Who Shall Not Be Named was still around. The Ministry decided it was safe to bring the tournament back and with some rule changes, I think we’re safe.” Alec explains as he ran his hands up and down Magnus’ arms.

 

“Yeah, safe from him, but not safe from the tournament. They basically drowned the competitors loved ones that year.” Clary said.

 

“Okay, I didn’t say I was gonna do it. I just said I was thinking about it.” Alec said.

 

“Back to Quidditch…” Jace started, “I think Slytherin is going to dominate this year.”

 

“You mean  _ Gryffindor  _ like every year? I’m pretty sure Hogwarts is rigged to always having Gryffindor win.” Izzy said rolling her eyes.

 

“You’re just mad because Ravenclaw loses to us every year.” Alec said poking his sister.

 

“I am not, but don’t underestimate Ravenclaw this year. As co-captain I will see to it that we win at least one game against Gryffindor.” Izzy exclaimed as she looked at her brothers.

 

“I’m willing to take that bet. Two months allowance?” Ben asked with a cocky grin as he extended his hand.

 

“It’s a bet.” Izzy said taking his hand.

 

The rest of the group rolled their eyes at the two and decided to change the conversation.

 

“So, Alec, when are you gonna get Magnus on a broom?” Simon asked.

 

Everyone in the group was on the Quidditch teams, Simon is the seeker for Hufflepuff, Alec and Ben are co-captains of the Gryffindor team and both beaters, Clary is the chaser for Gryffindor, and Izzy is a co-captain of Ravenclaw and a chaser. Jace is a co-captain of Slytherin and also a beater.

 

“Umm… never. I will never again sit on one of those devil devices.” Magnus shuddered.

 

“Wait, I’m lost.” Simon questioned as everyone laughed except him and Clary.

 

“Can we please tell them?” Izzy said looking at Magnus as he pouted, but nodded. Alec chuckled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

 

“Okay this happened the summer before second year we invited the Banes over. This was before Alec and Magnus were dating, but like hardcore crushing. They showed up when Alec and Ben were practicing, so Alec starts showing off. Magnus being Magnus decided he wanted to try and when he got on the broom-” Izzy told.

 

“The broom took off and I was stuck on the roof. I was absolutely terrified and Alec had to save me.” Magnus said and hid his blushing face on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“No wonder we didn’t know about it, I was with my dad and Simon was obviously in the muggle world.” Clary said.

 

“That is absolutely adorable. He’s your knight in shining armor.” Simon said.

 

“Not when it happened. Magnus was in tears and panicking-” Ben started when a pillow hit him in the face. “Hey!” He exclaimed as he looked at his twin and everyone laughed.

 

The group continued talking about the new school year and what they were looking forward to the most. They stayed up late until Maryse shouted at them to go to bed and they all went to their rooms. Izzy and Clary shared Izzy’s bedroom and Jace and Simon shared Jace’s room. Magnus was allowed to share a room with Alec just because Maryse loved and trusted him most out of all her children’s partners.

 

“How am I going to handle school without you next year?” Magnus said with his bottom lip stick out.

 

“You’ll have Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor, my siblings and the carrot and her friend.”

 

“But they aren’t you.” He pouted.

 

“Hey, I’m only one owl away. I love you and one year isn’t going to change anything I promise. Plus that’s one year away you’re stuck with me until then.” They laughed and Magnus kissed him on the lips.

 

The kiss was interrupted when a pillow hit them, “You know this is my room too and I’m trying to get some sleep and your mushy talk is making me sick.” Ben said and laid back down.

 

Alec and Magnus laughed as  _ that  _ was the second reason Maryse allowed Magnus to sleep in Alec’s room. 

 

“I guess we better get some sleep, my favorite Gryffindor.” Magnus said as he got comfortable on Alec’s chest.

 

“Alright my sneaky Slytherin.” He said as they heard Ben fake gagging and turned out the lights as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  


——

  
  


“Children wake up your going to miss the train!” Maryse shouted at the sleeping children.

 

Alec and Magnus woke up before Ben and Alec grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as Magnus did his makeup. Ben groaned and got up.

 

Alec put on his usual wardrobe, dark pair of jeans, black shirt, and black combat boots. When he turned around he noticed Ben was wearing the same thing and they both groaned.

 

“I made chocolate chip pancakes!” Maryse shouted.

 

“Are you ready?” Alec asked Magnus.

 

Alec held out his arm and Magnus grabbed it then the three apparated to the dining room in their chairs. The sudden movement frightened Maryse as she dropped a glass in her hand.

 

“Boys!” Maryse exclaimed as they chuckled, “Alec, fix the glass I don’t have my wand on me.”

 

Alec grabbed his wand from his pocket and said the repairing spell then the glass was sitting on the floor perfectly intact.

 

“Boys, I’ve said this all summer. Just because you can use your magic outside of school doesn’t mean you have too.” Maryse said as she picked up the glass.

 

“Come on, mom. Where’s the fun in that?” Ben said as he dug into his pancakes.

 

“Benjamin Gabriel Lightwood!” Maryse warned.

 

“Mom, we’re young, let us have our fun before going back to school.” Alec said defending his brother.

 

“I guess you’re right boys, but no more magic just because your too lazy to walk downstairs.” She warned as Magnus giggles at the twins being lectured.

 

“Yes ma’am.” They said simultaneously.

 

A few minutes later everyone else was downstairs eating and talking about random things. Everyone was excited for the new year to begin. The Izzy, Clary, and Magnus were mainly excited to hear the latest gossip about everyone’s summer. Magnus was also looking forward to potions class. Alec, Ben, Simon, and Jace were ready for Quidditch to start.

 

“Alright, let's go! It’s almost eleven o’clock and you’ll miss the train.” Maryse said as she rounded up all the teenagers.

 

——

 

As they arrived to Platform 9 ¾, trolleys filled with their luggage’s they said goodbye to their parents and got on the train. Through Maryse’s panic thinking they would be late, they actually arrived early and were able to get a cabin all to themselves.

 

As the Hogwarts Express took off from the platform, Alec and Ben looked at each other and without a word being said they knew what each other was thinking…

 

_ This is the last time they are riding to Hogwarts as students. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first week back at Hogwarts and our favorite group of witches and wizards are settling back into their school lives when a new girl catches the eye of one of our favorite wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Character:
> 
> Ariel Alice Longbottom 
> 
> Father: Neville Longbottom 
> 
> Mother: Andrea Rodriguez (muggle)
> 
> House: Slytherin 
> 
> (Yes, I know Neville doesn’t marry a muggle woman, but I’m making changes for the story to fit where I want it too)

As all the students arrived at Hogwarts, each and everyone dressed in their house robes, they entered the Great Hall and divided into their houses by table. After everyone was settled in Professor Garroway entered with all the first years trailing behind him waiting to find out what house they will be in.

 

After all the first years settled in, Headmistress Imogen Herondale stood to say her welcoming back speech.

 

“Good evening, everyone. To our first years, congratulations on your houses and a few warnings for you. If you remain on your best behavior your triumphs can gain you points for your house, while rule breaking will have you lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded house cup.

 

This school year Hogwarts has been honored with hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Now I have the honor of introducing the ladies of Beauxbatons Magic Academy.” As Imogen introduced the door to the Great Hall opened in a flourish and beautiful ladies dressed in pale blue dresses and hats entered.

 

“And the gentleman of the Durmstrang Institute.” The doors burst open again and a hoard of brooding young men entered.

 

When everyone was settled in Professor Herondale continued her speech, “As you all may know the tournament was banned for quite a while. With new rules added to the tournament for each competitors safety. The age restriction rule also still stands. Anyone willing to compete in the Triwizard Tournament most simply write their name on a piece of parchment and put it in the Goblet of Fire. You have one week from this hour to put your name in the Goblet. Good luck to anyone wishing to compete. Now may the feast begin.”

 

At the end of the feast, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Jace, and Ben meet in front of the Great Hall as planned on the train before they had to go to bed.

 

“Where’s Alexander?” Magnus asked and everyone shrugged and looked around.

 

The next thing Magnus knew he was being picked up and spun around. When he is finally back on the ground he turns around to face a smiling Alec.

 

“You’re looking at your new Head Boy.” He said simply and shrugging like it was nothing.

 

Everyone hugged and congratulated Alec and Magnus gave him a peck on the cheek, “I knew you would get it.” He whispered in his ear.

 

“Well I think it’s time for us to head of to bed, because I don’t know about you guys but I’m exhausted.” Clary said.

 

Everyone mumbled agreements with Clary’s words and each started walking to their common rooms, but Alec and Magnus stayed put.

 

“I’ll meet you in our room, I’m going to walk with Magnus.” Alec told Ben.

 

“Okay, but get all the affection out by the time you get up there because I don’t wanna hear anymore about  _ ‘Magnus’ soft hair, or Magnus this and Magnus that.’” _ Ben replied jokingly. 

 

“Ignore him. Let’s go.” Alec said pulling a laughing Magnus towards the dungeon .

 

As they continued walking towards the dungeon, where the Slytherin Common Room was located, they accidentally bumped into someone who fell on the floor while the couple was looking at each other.

 

“I am so sorry. We weren’t looking where we were going.” Alec said helping the girl with pitch black hair and stormy blue/green eyes up.

 

“It’s completely fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m just really lost, it’s my first day.” The girl said dusting off her robes.

 

“How old are you?” Magnus asked.

 

“I’m sixteen, if you’re still confused, I was originally taught at home, but my dad is the new Herbology teacher and he decided to bring me along.” The girl continued rambling and all Alec could think was that she reminded him of Simon.

 

“I’m Ariel by the way, Ariel Longbottom.”

 

“I’m Magnus, and this is my boyfriend, Alec.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you. I’m actually looking for the Slytherin common room. Do either of you know where it is?”

 

“That’s actually where we were headed. You can come with if you would like, I can introduce you to some of my friends as well.” Magnus said as they started walking with Ariel by their side.

 

Before they could get far Alec heard his name being called from behind them.

 

“Alec, Raj is being a piece of shit to the first years again.” Clary said when she got towards him, “Who’s she?”

 

“I’ll introduce you tomorrow. Come on, I swear this guy doesn’t learn. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Alec gave Magnus a small peck on the lips and walks away with Clary.

 

Magnus and Ariel were left alone and they continued walking.

 

“I would love to introduce you to my non-Slytherin friends tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

 

“I would love too. The people on the train all thought I was weird.” 

 

“Well lucky for you, my friends judge people by what’s in their hearts and who they are.”

 

“I’d be glad to meet your friends then.”

 

As they entered the Slytherin common room Jace was already there talking with Raphael and Ragnor.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite cabbage and vampire.” Magnus jokes as they hug.

 

“Boys, this is Ariel, Ariel this is Raphael, Ragnor, and Jace.” He introduces as he points to each boy.

 

“It’s great to meet you guys.” She says with a smile.

 

They continued talking for a while until they all got tired and decided to head off to bed.

  
  
  


The next morning, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ariel was sitting with one of her roommates that she became friends with the night before.

 

At the end of breakfast, Ariel still had time before her first class so she decided to go to the Courtyard and enjoy some light reading. As she reached the Courtyard she bumped into someone as she was looking at her book.

 

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and I think I’m prone to bumping into people here.” She said as she looked up at the boy that towered over her short five foot two figure. The boy had to be at least six feet tall with a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

 

“It’s fine. Are you alright?” He asked in a deep voice.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Ariel looks into his eyes, “Do you have a twin?” She asked and Ben had to step back in shock.

 

“How’d you know that?” 

 

“I think I met him last night.” 

 

“How’d you know I wasn’t him?” 

 

“You look exactly alike but you’re eyes are very different. I’m Ariel Longbottom by the way.”

 

“Ben, Ben Lightwood.”

 

“It was lovely meeting you Ben, but I came here to get in some reading before my first class.”

 

“What are you reading?”

 

“Hamlet, it’s one of my absolute favorites! I love Shakespeare.”

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it. I’m not really one for reading, but I am on the Quidditch team. My brother and I are beaters for Gryffindor.”

 

“I love Quidditch although I probably wouldn’t play it. I kinda have a fear of heights.”

 

“Maybe you could come to one of my games.” 

 

“I’d love too, although if the game is against Slytherin I might have trouble cheering for you.” She giggles.

 

“My class is in a couple minutes I should go. I’ll see you in the stands?”

 

“Definitely.” She says as Ben walks off with a smile on his face.

 

A couple days later, Ben was supposed to meet his friends in the Courtyard, but he was late since his Professor made him stay after class.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He says as he sits down on the grass.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my twin.” Alec says looking at Ben.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ben shrugs.

 

“Ben, look at us?” Izzy asked and he looked towards her and next to her sat Magnus and Clary.

 

“Oh. My. God! Who is she?” All three of them said at once.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ben asks.

 

“The girl you like, who is she?” Clary asks as if it’s obvious.

 

“Wait, Ben likes someone? Like, actually wants to date her?” Simon questions looking around.

 

“Fine, it’s the new girl, Ariel.” He says with a small smile.

 

“Ariel Longbottom?” Jace questioned and Ben nodded.

 

“Wait who?” Simon asked.

 

“See the girl sitting under the tree reading?” Magnus asked and everyone nodded, “Her. She’s also a Slytherin.”

 

“I ship it!” Simon said as Magnus and the girls nodded.

 

“When did you meet her? And what made you like her?” Izzy questioned her brother.

 

“Really?” They all nodded. “Fine, I met her a couple days ago, I accidentally ran into her. The thing is she met Alec before she met me and she knew I wasn’t him. She asked me if I had a twin and I guess… I don’t know how to explain it.” Ben says with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“Okay, correction. He doesn’t like her… he loves her.” Izzy says with a sigh.

 

“Iz, come on I barely know her.” Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at Clary and Magnus, who had the same reaction.

 

“Go ask her out!” Magnus said, “Or I will go over there and ask her for you.” 

 

Ben looked at Magnus and knew he wasn’t joking so he got up and dusted himself off, “Fine, I’m going.”

 

Ben started walking towards Ariel. When he reached her, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

Ariel looked up at the sound and smiled.

 

“Hey Ben.”

 

“Hey, can I sit?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

Ben sat down next to her, “So, I was wondering, would you like to maybe go to Hogsmeade and maybe get a butterbeer or something?”

 

“Like a date?”

 

“Only if you want it to be.”

 

“I’d love too.”

 

“That’s great… so, umm, Saturday? I’ll meet you here? At noon?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 

 

“Fantastic! I’ll leave you to your reading unless you want to join me and my friends.”

 

“I’d love too, but I have Transfiguration in five minutes.”

 

“Well, next time then?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ben started walking backwards still looking at Ariel when he bumped into some other students making Ariel giggle. Ben apologized and walked back towards his friends and siblings and Ariel walked off towards her class.

 

“Well?” Izzy asked as Ben came back.

 

Ben sat down next to Alec and looked at his friends, “I’m won’t be joining you guys when we go to Hogsmeade, because I have a date.” He said.

 

Everyone cheered and congratulated him and they started asking him more about their date.

 

“Can we leave my dating life alone and talk about something else?” Ben asked.

 

“Fine. So, Alec have you put your name in the Goblet of Fire yet?” Clary asked

 

“Not yet, I haven’t decided if I even want to do it.” He sighed

 

“Well you better decide quick. The Goblet is picking Saturday at dinner.” Jace told his brother.

 

“What do you think, Mags? Should I do it?” Alec asks looking at his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll stand by you no matter what you choose, darling.” Magnus said kissing his cheek.

 

The next day, Alec walked into the Great Hall and with everyone looking at him he placed his name in the Goblet of Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything in my writing I need to work on and I will try to correct it. Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Ariel development, Quidditch, small father/daughter bonding, and dates being planned
> 
> (This was supposed to be up on Alec’s Birthday but life happens oh well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I love Ben he’s my favorite at the moment!

It was Friday and everyone was excited for tomorrow when they would announce who was being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Barely anyone could focus in their classes with all the gossip of who they thought would be chosen. 

Although Ben Lightwood couldn’t focus for another reason. As he sat in Herbology he wondered how his date with Ariel was going to good. When Professor Longbottom let out the class he stayed behind.

“Excuse me, Professor. May I have a word with you?”

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood, go ahead.”

“I, umm, wanted to let you know that I asked Ariel on a date and I don’t know if she told you or not, but I promise to take care of her while we’re at Hogsmeade.”

There was silence from Professor Longbottom for a short time.

“Well, Mr. Lightwood, I appreciate you telling me and, no, she didn’t tell me about your date. So, how did you two meet?”

“She sort of ran into me in the Courtyard and the thing is… she met my brother before she met me, and yet she didn’t think I was him, not even for one second.” 

Ben continued talking about how beautiful he thought she was and Neville smiled all while he described his daughter, because he could hear how genuine his words were.

“I can see how genuine your feelings for her are. As a father you start worrying when your children grow up who their partners will be and if they will be good enough for your child. As long as your feelings are true, you may date my daughter.”

Ben had a huge grin on his face when he said those words, “Thank you, Professor. And I promise that I will never intentionally hurt your daughter.” 

“I believe you. Now you better get going or you will be late to your next class.”

Ben thanked him again before he walked out of the classroom heading to his next class.

 

As Alec sat in Potions he looked around for his brother. Ben is never late for Potions it’s his favorite class and he’s usually the first one in the classroom.

Alec looked at Magnus, who had Herbology with him, “Where’s Ben? He’s usually the first one here.”

“I didn’t see him leave Herbology. Maybe he stayed back to talk with Professor Longbottom.” Magnus shrugged as he grabbed his potions book out of his bag.

“What’s our plan for Hogsmeade tomorrow? You always have where we’re going mapped out.” Alec joked as he held Magnus’ hand.

“Darling, you know me too well. First, we are stopping at Zonko’s because I have to get Jace back for pulling a prank on me. Second, we are going to Honeydukes and you are buying me as many sweets as I want, because you know me with sugar when I’m stressed and if they pull your name from the Goblet of Fire. I’m going to be stressed.” Magnus said poking Alec who nodded in agreement. “Finally, we go to Three Broomsticks, grab a butterbeer, and curl up next to the fireplace. I mean it is your birthday after all.”

With each word Magnus scooted in a little bit closer, his voice dropping to whisper, and his hand that was poking his earlier was slowly sliding down.

“You two do realize that you are in class, right?” A voice said from beside them.

Magnus scooted away a little bit as they turned and looked at Ben.

“Thanks for the reminder, Benjamin.” Magnus said with a frustrated sigh.

“Any time.” He smiled as he looked at his blushing brother.

“I expected this from Magnus, but from you Alec? You are Head Boy I expect you to be a role model, I am ashamed.” Ben said over dramatically.

“Shut the fuck up, Ben. Where the hell were you? You’re never late to Potions.” Alec said trying to move past the embarrassing moment.

“Not technically late if the Professor isn’t here yet and if you must know I was talking with Professor Longbottom.”

Before Alec or Magnus could say anything else Professor Garroway walked in and began the lesson.

It was the last lesson of the day and Alec and Magnus were trying to get more information out of Ben as they walked to the Courtyard to meet with the rest of their friends.

“Come on, I didn’t interfere with you two when you started getting together.” Ben said as kept walking.

”At least tell us what you talked about.” Magnus questioned, ”Or I will tell everyone when we get to the Courtyard and you will have everyone asking questions.” He threatened as he crosses his arms.

Ben looks towards his twin who shrugs, ”Your Slytherin is showing, Bane. Fine. I told him about the date. That's it.”

They continue walking to the Courtyard to meet their friends and siblings.

——

Ariel had went to her father's office after she finished her classes as she always did and sat and talked with him. All Neville could think about was the Lightwood boy telling him about their date and wondered why his daughter didn’t tell him first.

“Are you excited for your first visit to Hogsmeade?” Neville asked his daughter as he sat the paperwork he had been going through down.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to go and visit the places you told me about from when you went here.” She said with a smile looking up from her homework.

“So, when were you going to tell me about your date with Ben Lightwood?” 

Ariel froze in her seat. She was gonna tell him, but she didn’t know how since it was her first date.

“If you’re going to be a sneaky Slytherin, maybe not best if the guy you’re going to date is Gryffindor.” He laughed

“I was gonna tell you. I just didn’t know how. Wait. How’d you find out?” She asked confused.

“He came up to me after class to ask for my permission. I think he’s a good one.” 

“So, you’re not upset about this?”

“Why would I be? You’re growing up, plus it helps he’s from my house.” He chuckled.

Ariel looked at her papers for a second then looked at her father.

“Are you disappointed that I’m not in Gryffindor?”

Neville’s smile faded as his daughter asked that question, “Of course not. I could never be disappointed in you. I think something inside me knew you’d be a Slytherin from the moment you learned to walk. You were always independent, but I also see every house in you. I knew the Sorting Hat would have trouble with you because it also had trouble with me. Even if you think you don’t fit in with the rest of your house, that Hat put you there for a reason and you will be exceptional.”

She smiled at her father and walked around his desk and gave him a hug, “I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, darling. Now, I believe it’s almost time for dinner.”

Ariel collected her things into her bag and walked with her father down to the Great Hall for dinner.

——

Ariel walked towards the Slytherin table when she noticed someone came up behind her and linked their arms. She turned her head and there stood Magnus as he led her further down the table.

“Come sit with us today. We can discuss your date with Ben and how we’ve both fallen for the Lightwood boys.” He said with a bright smile on his face.

“Sounds great Magnus!”

They walked towards the end of the table and sat with Raphael, Ragnor, and Jace. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch game against Gryffindor next week and strategies.

“How about you try something new? I mean it sounds like all you do is the exact same plays. Here why don’t you try this.” Ariel explained the plays to the listening boys as they smiled.

“That’s brilliant. Gryffindor is so going down.” Jace said.

“Cocky as always, huh, Jace?” Alec said smiling as he stood behind Ariel and Magnus with Ben.

“Oh if you only knew what we have up our sleeves, Alexander, but I’ll give you a little hint. It has to do with this Slytherin beauty right here.” Magnus said pointing out Ariel.

“I may not play Quidditch, but I’m great with strategies.” Ariel blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, we can’t wait to see what it is. I’ll see you tomorrow Ariel.” Ben said as they walked away.

When she turned around all the boys looked at her ooh-ing at her and giving cat calls. Ariel picked up a piece of bread and threw it at them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes or anything I can improve in the writing please let me know and I’ll try and fix them. Thanks for the support!


End file.
